More Than Love, I Need A Job
by K.Nyna
Summary: Kim Hye Na, seorang gadis berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang lebih memprioritaskan hidupnya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan daripada seorang pacar. Ia ke kota mencoba mencapai tujuannya itu tapi nihil. Ia putus asa lalu secara kebetulan seorang lelaki menghampirinya. Seseorang yang dikiranya malaikat.


**Warning:** Maybe typo everywhere dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku publish ff di FFN, jadi harap maklum kalau masih banyak yang tidak sesuai.

 **Cast:** KyuNa. They're not Kyu Hyun and YoonA but Kyu Hyun and Kim Hye Na. The imagination couple of mine..

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang lebih mengenaskan dari hidup seorang Kim Hye Na. Gadis berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu tak punya pekerjaan, tak punya pacar, juga tak punya uang. Ia tak punya sesuatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan ataupun membanggakan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Cantik, tidak. Menarik apalagi. Yang ia punya hanya cinta seorang ibu.

Dibandingkan memiliki seorang pacar, memiliki pekerjaan adalah apa yang paling ia inginkan. Segala yang ia butuhkan adalah pekerjaan. Prinsipnya setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia baru akan memikirkan pacar.

Memiliki pekerjaan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Melalui pekerjaan ia bisa membanggakan ibunya dan mencapai impian-impian kecilnya. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia memiliki harapan sebesar ini.

Hye Na mengusap peluh di dahinya. Hari sudah makin sore dan ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan apapun karena kehabisan uang. Sebenarnya tak benar-benar habis. Ia hanya sedikit berhemat mengingat uang yang dimilikinya tak seberapa. Itupun uang yang diminta dari ibunya. Entah sudah berapa banyak uang yang ia habiskan demi mencari pekerjaan. Karena itu, ia merasa tak enak jika harus menghabiskan uang begitu saja, meski ia tahu ibunya tak akan keberatan jika itu berkaitan dengan makanan.

Tak apa. Hye Na meyakinkan diri. Uang ibunya lebih penting dari rasa laparnya. Menahan lapar beberapa jam tak akan membuatnya mati. Hye Na merasa kakinya mulai pegal. Sudah seharian ini ia berkeliling. Saat berjalan, perasaan menyesal menghampirinya. Ia menyesal sekaligus merasa sayang terhadap ibunya. Ia belum bisa menebus kerugian-kerugian yang ia timbulkan. Ia belum bisa membahagiakan ibunya. Hatinya sakit. Ia merasa ingin menangis.

Ia berhenti. Beberapa bangku tersedia di sana. Di tengah keramaian orang berlalu lalang. Hye Na memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Ia memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia datang ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan berpikir siapa tahu saja ada yang mau menerimanya dengan latar belakang pendidikannya yang tak seberapa. Akantetapi, semuanya nihil. Pikirnya, mungkin ini adalah sebuah hukuman karena dulu ia pernah tiga kali menolak pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kakak sepupunya. Mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan semua keberuntungannya waktu itu sehingga tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang mau mendekat padanya sekarang.

Ia sedang dihukum. Desahnya dalam hati. Tapi hukuman ini rasanya sudah berlebihan. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Apa rasa menyesal saja tidak cukup untuk menebus segala kebodohannya tempo hari?

Hye Na menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia menyesal. Menyesal sekali. Ia berdoa semoga ada malaikat yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan memberinya pekerjaan. Ia berjanji akan menyumbangkan gajinya selama dua bulan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan jika doanya terkabul.

Lalu ia mengangkat kepala. Itu konyol. Mana ada malaikat yang bisa tiba-tiba datang dan memberinya pekerjaan? Maka ia bermuram durja lagi. Ia menghela napas panjang. Lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih dan putus asa, nona?"

Hye Na terkesiap. Ia kaget. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang berbicara padanya. Sesosok tubuh itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kulitnya begitu putih, rupawan dan menawan. Wajahnya lembut dan meneduhkan. Sesosok tubuh itu tersenyum memandangnya. Hye Na tak memberi ekspresi juga emosi apapun. Datar.

Ia menerka-nerka dalam hati siapa gerangan sosok yang ada di dekatnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan, Hye Na sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sesosok tubuh itu adalah seorang laki-laki biasa. Tepatnya seorang manusia. Ia mengira ia melihat malaikat seperti yang ia harapkan dalam doanya tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, ia cuma seorang manusia. Mendadak ia merasa kecewa sekaligus konyol. Kenapa ia harus kecewa?

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, nona?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Tanpa ragu Hye Na menjawab, "Pekerjaan." lalu ia memberengut sedih.

"Pekerjaan?" Nada heran jelas terdengar dari suara lelaki itu.

"Tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan di dunia ini selain pekerjaan. Sedihnya, mencari pekerjaan di zaman sekarang bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami." Hye Na menekurkan wajah menatap ujung sepatu usangnya.

"Tak baik berputus asa seperti itu," lelaki di sampingnya menghibur.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu adalah hal yang tak bisa kusingkirkan."

Hye Na diam beberapa saat. Kepalanya masih menekur lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku bukan seorang yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi. Aku hanya seorang lulusan sekolah menengah atas saja. Satu-satunya keterampilan yang kupunya adalah mengoperasikan komputer. Aku sudah melamar kesana kemari, bahkan restoran kecil saja tak mau menerimaku. Entah apa yang salah denganku. Padahal aku bisa belajar dan bekerja lebih giat dari siapapun. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis."

Hye Na betul-betul merasa sedih namun ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya tatkala lelaki itu menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Kartu nama. Hye Na menerima itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.

B-One Ads. Cho Kyu Hyun. Manajer Perencanaan dan Pemasaran.

Di bawah nama terdapat nomor ponsel juga alamat yang Hye Na yakini adalah alamat perusahaan. Hye Na mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu memberinya kartu nama.

"Datanglah ke kantorku besok. Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan. Kebetulan ada posisi kosong dalam hal pendataan dan pengarsipan. Kalau kau bisa mengoperasikan komputer aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi pekerjaan seperti itu," kata lelaki itu tanpa ragu.

Hye Na tertegun. Sulit dipercaya!

Lalu sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya merasa konyol tadi, sesuatu yang membuat lidahnya gatal untuk langsung menanyakan hal konyol tersebut.

"Kau yakin kau bukan seorang malaikat?"

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa aku seorang malaikat?"

Hye Na mengerjap. Betul juga. Ia tersenyum malu merasa bodoh saat itu juga.

"Kau mengharapkan seorang malaikat datang mengunjungimu?" lelaki itu tersenyum tapi bukan bermaksud mengejek.

"Banyak hal yang bisa terlintas di kepala seorang yang berputus asa."

"Seorang malaikat yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan memberimu pekerjaan." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada termenung.

Dengan malu, Hye Na mengakuinya. Ia mengangguk, "Mmm."

"Kalau begitu, meski aku bukan malaikat sungguhan, harapanmu terkabul. Bukankah malaikat bisa muncul dalam berbagai jenis dan rupa? Dan yakinlah, itu cara Tuhan menjawab doamu."

Lelaki bernama Cho Kyu Hyun itu tersenyum. Hye Na takjub. Bukan karena senyumnya yang menawan tapi karena caranya berpikir. Hye Na mengira orang kota cenderung berpikiran skeptis tapi ternyata ia salah.

Baiklah. Karena putus asa ia sempat melupakan fakta bahwa terkadang seorang malaikat bisa hadir dalam diri manusia. Karena kebaikan, manusia bisa disebut malaikat. Manusia berhati malaikat. Dan ia yakin—benar-benar yakin—Cho Kyu Hyun adalah seorang malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuknya. Ia menjadi sangat senang dan bersemangat.

"Jadi aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini jika aku datang besok?" tanya Hye Na memastikan.

"Seperti yang kau harapkan, nona—"

"Kim Hye Na. Namaku Kim Hye Na." Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Yolsimhi ilhalgeoyeyo. Jal butak deurigesseumnida (Aku akan bekerja dengan giat. Mohon bimbingannya)!"

Lelaki penyelamat nasibnya itu tersenyum,"Tentu saja."

Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Rahasia kehidupan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

…FIN…


End file.
